memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)
For the mirror universe counterpart, please see ISS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) :For the alternate mirror universe counterpart, please see ISS Intrepid (ICC-724656-A) The USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) (originally NCC-724656) was a ''Sovereign'' class Federation starship, commanded by Captain Typhuss James Kira in 2378. History The Intrepid was launched in 2378, the Intrepid was constructed at the San Francisco Fleet Yards orbiting Earth. Captain Typhuss James Kira assumed command shortly after the vessel's christening. The ship was nearly destroyed on October 23rd by the Imperials. It was rebuilt a few months later at the Antares Ship Yards in the Bajoran sector and the registry number was changed to NCC-724656-A. In 2380, the Intrepid became the first Starfleet vessel to successfully chart and explore the Galax Nebula and the Ularen Disturbance's outermost region. Over 90 planets were detected in the latter. A year later, the Letchworth Nebula was added to the growing list. Xindi-Suliban War In 2379 the Xindi and the Suliban attacked the Federation, forming the Xindi-Suliban Alliance. In 2383, a Federation fleet led by Captain Typhuss James Kira destroyed the Xindi fleet and starbase inside the Briar Patch. The Xindi later betrayed their peace treaty with the Federation with an attack on the Federation and their allies at Deep Space Nine. 50 starships, led by the ''USS Enterprise-E'', made the Suliban fleet retreat from Deep Space Nine. In 2383 the Breen attacked the Federation colony on Jestra V, signaling their entry into the Xindi-Suliban Alliance. The Federation and their allies have been fighting the Xindi-Suliban Alliance since 2379. In 2385 Typhuss and the USS Intrepid-A fought in the final battle of the war with the Xindi, the Battle of Kaleb IV. Having tried to end the war two years ago in 2383 which the war went on after that but this time the war was over in obrit of Kaleb IV. Battle with T'Urell In 2380, Typhuss and the Intrepid headed into a final confrontation with the Vulcan T'Uerell, a Vulcan who had been working with the Borg, inciting conflicts throughout local space, for two hundred years. Typhuss and Picard with the assistance of Admiral Kathryn Janeway and her old starship, the USS Voyager, met with T'Uerell and learned of her true intentions; she planned to conquer the Alpha Quadrant with the Borg. T'Uerell believed that everything she had done, including the deaths of many Starfleet personnel, have been for the greater good. Typhuss, Picard and Janeway attempted to convince her otherwise, but she refused. Janeway left the system and told Picard that she'd be back with some friends and ordered Picard and Typhuss to defend Federation colonies from assimilation. Picard succeeded, and then ordered that the Enterprise and the Intrepid be taken to Deep Space 9. T'Uerell and the Borg cubes made their way to Bajor and Deep Space 9 where Picard and his task force helped defend the Klingon and Romulan forces under threat of attack. With the loyalty Picard garnered, the Romulan and Klingon starships placed themselves under his flag. The forces engaged T'Uerell and her Borg allies and were victorious. With that, T'Uerell escaped with the Enterprise and the Intrepid in hot pursuit. T'Uerell fled to a star system with many Borg vessels, with Janeway noting that she would not be able to leave, because of all the ships surrounding her. After destroying a Borg tactical cube, the Federation/Klingon/Romulan forces, along with the Enterprise and its task force, engaged T'Uerell. After destroying the strain that protected her, all ships opened fire. T'Uerell's ship could not stand the intense weapons fire and was finally destroyed, thus bringing to an end 221 years of unending conflict. Picard heard T'Uerell calling out to him in her final minutes, though Picard could not tell whether it was the Vulcan or the Borg in her who was calling. Borg Supercube crisis The USS Intrepid-A was one of the ships to respond to the Borg Supercube crisis of the Alpha Quadrant in 2380. Captain Kira joined up with the ''USS Enterprise-E'' and the Intrepid joined the battle near Earth. The cube then flew into Sol to gather enough energy to spawn six smaller vessels which it used to hold Earth hostage to try and attract Jean-Luc Picard and Seven of Nine who it wished to re-assimilate. Both persons were on the Enterprise preparing plans to resist. They came to Earth with two plans; the re-activated Doomsday machine which, piloted by Seven attacked the cube, inflicting huge damage. Unfortunately the success was short lived and the cube soon began to absorb the Planet Killer too, infusing its impervious neutronium hull into the cube's own structure. Fortunately the second plan was also ready in Seven, the Endgame virus, which had been downloaded into her ready to infect the Borg with an insolvable problem should she be assimilated. As she was absorbed into the cube she sent the virus, but it was blocked by a firewall. She vented her frustrations in thought, and the Collective and Queen reacted, taunting her, but she fought back, and within the Queen Janeway reached out, and resisted, broke the firewall and allowed the cube to be infected. The Borg infected, attempted to solve the virus, causing the cube continually reconfigure, until the stresses became too much and it was destroyed. Borg invasion of 2381 and Battle of Vulcan In 2381 during the Borg invasion the Intrepid protected Starbase 74 from a Borg attack. The Borg began using the Azure Nebula's subspace tunnel network to invade Federation space. The Starfleet vessels USS Enterprise-E and USS Aventine eventually discovered this network, and called for an allied armada to gather in the Azure Nebula against an anticipated Borg invasion. While the two vessels were investigating the network, an armada of over 7000 Borg vessels entered the Alpha Quadrant through the Azure Nebula, destroying the assembled fleet of more than 300 vessels. The Intrepid was the only ship to survive the conflict along with the USS Voyager. After the battle, the Intrepid was hurriedly repaired and was immediately assigned to a Federation fleet assembled at the Vulcan system in order to prevent a Borg fleet of ten cubes from assimilating Vulcan, Bajor, and eventually, Earth. Along with the [[USS Atlas (NCC-76231)|USS Atlas]] and the USS Defiant, it was one of the first ships to open fire on the Borg fleet over Vulcan, destroying two cubes and damaging a third, beginning the Battle of Vulcan. The Intrepid fired quantum and photon torpedoes at the cubes after the Borg adapted to the transphasic torpedoes. After Erika Hernandez took temporary control of the collective and ordered the cubes to fight amognst themselves, the Intrepid joined the surviving ships to destroy the remainder of the fleet. However, the Federation starships ''USS Enterprise-E'', USS Aventine and USS Titan, managed to convince the extremely powerful Caeliar - who had inadvertently played a key role in creating the Borg - to dissolve the Borg Collective and halt the invasion. As a result of this, all of the former drones were absorbed into the Caeliar gestalt. The invasion attempt cost of 63 billion deaths and the fallout led to drastic changes in the political nature of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, including an expansion of the Khitomer Accords and the formation of the Typhon Pact. Following the Borg invasion the USS Intrepid was ordered to patrol the Kaleb system for 3 weeks along with the ''USS Miranda'' and the ''USS Celsius''. Following the 3-week patrol mission the Intrepid returns to Deep Space 9 with the Miranda and the Celsius. Borg attack In 2382 the Borg tried to attack Bajor but was stopped by the Intrepid and the 147th Tactical Fleet which led to the destruction of a Borg cube and a Borg sphere in orbit of Bajor. The cube was eventually destroyed in orbit of Bajor thanks to the intervention of Federation Starfleet Captain Typhuss James Kira of the USS Intrepid-A. Captain Typhuss James Kira saved Bajor from assimilation. Quantum slipstream drive upgrade In 2384 the Intrepid was refitted with a quantum slipstream drive and completed a successful test with it. Hobus crisis In 2387, the USS Intrepid-A was sent across the now defunct Romulan Neutral Zone to search for any Romulans who may have survived the explosion of the Hobus star. Typhuss met with mixed sentiments from the survivors. Some of them wanted to leave their homeland and reunite with their Vulcan cousins, others blamed the Federation for the loss of their beloved homeworld and some simply wanted to live out the last years of their existence in peace, away from the interference of the Federation. Later General Worf leads a task force to stop Nero's quest for vengeance following the destruction of Romulus. The USS Intrepid-A also joins the battle against the Narada. The task force is quickly overwhelmed and the Narada fires it's advanced weaponry and cripples the USS Intrepid-A with a single volley. Nero demands that Worf deliver himself as a captive. Worf agrees, but uses the surrender as cover to lead an EVA mission onto Nero's vessel. The Klingons meets with initial success, while Worf makes his way to the command center to find Nero. Worf rejects Nero's attempts to persuade him, and is impaled by the vessel's Borg-enhanced mechanisms. Alive but only tenuously, Worf is beamed to the Enterprise as part of a ploy to lower the Starfleet vessel's shields, and is immediately transported to sickbay. Worf is still recovering from the wounds received onboard the Narada. Later the Intrepid arrives to find no sign of the supernova, the Jellyfish, or the Narada. Typhuss realizes that Spock knew he wouldn't escape and that Spock sacrificed himself to save the galaxy. Crew Manifest *'Emergency Command Hologram (ECH)' **Lou (2378-pres) *'Commanding officer' **Captain Typhuss James Kira (2378-pres) *'Executive officer' **Commander Jonathan Ellis (2378-2383) **Commander Martin Madden (2383-pres) *'Chief Science officer' **Ensign/Lieutenant Kell Perim (2378-pres) *'Chief Engineer' **Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres (2378-2381) **Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres (Changeling) (2381-2384) **Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres (2384-pres) *'Assistant Chief Engineer' **Lieutenant Commander Minara Jen (2378-pres) *'Chief of Security/Tactical officer/Communications officer' **Lieutenant Curtis (2378-pres) *'Security officer' **Ensign/Lieutenant Kira Hoshi Sato (2399-pres) *'Chief Medical officer' **Commander Katherine Pulaski (2378-2381) **Lieutenant Karen Loews (2383-pres) *'Back up Chief Medical officer' **Bob (Mark I EMH) (2378-pres) **Jack (Mark II EMH) (2378-pres) *'Assistant chief medical officer' **Doctor Helen Magnus (2387-pres) *'Operations officer' **Lieutenant Alyssa O'Neill (2378-2399) **Ensign/Lieutenant Kira Hoshi Sato (2399-pres) *'Chief Helm officer' **Lieutenant Lily Barker (2378-2380) **Lieutenant Heather Wellington (2380-pres) *'Astrometrics officer' **Seven of Nine (2378-2380) *'Intelligence officer' **Vala Mal Doran (2378-pres) *'Starfleet Intelligence agents/operatives' **Commander Lois Lane (2378-pres) **Commander Chloe Sullivan (2378-pres) *'SCIS Investigations Specialist' **Commander Olivia Benson (2384-pres) *'Counselor' **Lieutenant Hedi Hamilton (2378-2381) **Lieutenant Commander Juliet Jurot (2385-pres) *'Marine Detachment Commanding officer' **Colonel/Brigadier General Samantha Carter (2378-2384) **Colonel John Sheppard (2384-pres) *'Marine Detachment Executive officer' **Major/Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel John Sheppard (2378-2382) **Major Garav Rimosi (2382-pres) *'Marine Detachment Third Officer' **Colonel Sarah Mackenzie (2384-pres) 701st/ 201st squadrons (F-302s) *'Commanding officer' **Colonel John Sheppard (2385-pres) *'Executive officer' **Major Garav Rimosi (2385-pres) Category:Federation starships Category:Sovereign class starships